Brim Drunkard
Brim Drunkard, the Blind Assassin whom travel around the map with his weapon valet/guide, Demowise. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme song is Liquor Bar & Drunkard under Johnny's Theme from Guilty Gear XX. Origin Brim is one of WHT Special Task Group known as The Lotus before Lord Tippler's corruption and rampage. During Tippler's rampage, Brim is blinded by Tippler before saved by his love interest, Victoria. But before he could escape, Victoria was killed by Tippler. After his escape, he was founded by an old wizard known to be Demowise and tend his wound. Before he could heal him, he discover Brim has blue unstable Australium bar stuck on his sleeve forming into halloween jacket. As he awake, Brim had difficulty controlling his psionic magic. But thanks to Demowise's training and wisdom, his power become practically good in any situations. After his training, Demowise asks if he could come along to accompany with Brim. Brim promptly accept his call and become his guide and weapon valet. Appearance Brim wears his signature Brim-Full of Bullets and Criminal Cloak. Initially a WHT sniper uniform but ended up wearing BLK sniper uniform with Clean Bruiser's Bandanna, Eye-Catcher and Villainous Visage along with Spooky Sleeves which can glow bluish colour. Personality & Behaviour Brim rarely converse with other Freaks including his allies due to his quiet nature. But he did converse through telepathy. Despite being quiet, he's cool, calm and focus assassin as his main motive is to get the job done no matter the cost. However, he still can speak when it comes to dealing with someone very close to him, especially his former love interest, Victoria, whom is now a poltergeist trying to kill him. Although his behaviour is unknown, Brim tends to do something extreme at the same time fighting for the good, making him true neutral and anti-hero. He also has habit of use telepathy rarely just to give his opponent opportunity to fight honorably. At the same time, he's also prefer weapons over magic. Powers & Abilities Due to unstable Australium under blue bar, he's also gain psionic magic like his ally, Dr Sexy. However his power come to minority and use his ability for his own use. His main used of psionic magic included *Advance telepathy - Although he rarely use his telepathy, Brim is actually advance through mind binding, knowledge replication and psychic navigation *Enhance condition *Seismic Sense - enable to sense the location of the enemy, even if they're invisible, intangible or distance the enemy at. Although it's rarity for blue bar, it also help him predict most of opponent's attack while blinded. *Psionic Enhancement – grant him temporary boost of supernatural condition *Psi Trigger – show his glowing expose blind eye. Enhance his weapons to pierce (via guns) /cut ( via blades) through almost anything. Although his magic give him cutting edge, Brim has known to be Blind Assassin due to his enormous arsenals and hand to hand specialist.Thanks to Demowise, Brim enable to access any weapons through Demowise's Weapon Summoning . His main weapons included Classic sniper rifle with scope, twin sub-machine guns, Bushwacka, crossbow , minigun, revolvers, shotgun and Direct hit bazooka. Even without his guns or knives, he's expert in close quarter combat while blinded. Brim Drunkard's Arsenals.jpeg|Brim's Arsenals Brim's sniper rifle while blinded.jpeg|Brim uses Classic sniper rifle. Brim's psionic trigger.jpeg|Brim uses his Psi-Trigger. Brim's psionic enhancement.jpeg|Brim uses his Psionic Enhancement. Faults & Weakness Due to his power as unstable Australium user, he's also weak against any device made of pure Australium. Despite being skilled assassin, his blindness and seismic sense also serve him as his greatest downfall. Because of that he's naturally weaken against screamer or Freak who can control sound by disrupting his hearing, leaving himself wide open. This could potentially lead him struggle against Life Thief , Madic, Uncle Crusty , Shriek or Sewer Medic, including his former love interest, Victoria whom have mastery of her powerful scream. Trivia *Brim Drunkard is combination of both his hat, Brim-Full of Bullets and his theme song. *Brim is the character inspired by both Deathstroke and Deadshot from DC comics. *Brim is one of the survivors of Lord Tippler's rampage along with Dr Sexy and Adam the Vagineer. Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Category:Near-normal